¿Has notado lo fácil que es?
by Dirty.Pair
Summary: Compañeros,conocidos... pareja de dobles?. ¿De verdad estaran tan conectados?. La lluvia y sus caprichos. CAP 2 UP! [Dirty Pair]
1. Un recuerdo bajo la lluvia

Titulo: ¿Has notado lo fácil que es...?

Autor: Tsubame Gaeshi / Yahg Tao

Pareja : Mukahi Gakuto / Oshitari Yuushi

Advertencias: Drama, Angust, Lime, Yaoi

Notas antes de comenzar: Esta idea era originalmente mía, sin embargo con quien iba a compartir esta idea, se esfumó y cuando apareció solo dijo "Mis días de Pot, se acabaron", yo sinceramente me quedé petrificada gracias a eso pero bueno, mandé la idea al archivo y de nuevo se ha dado la oportunidad de sacar esta idea, y ahora con mi amiga Yahg que vamos a culminar esto, espero les guste o.o.

Esta idea está centrada en el por qué tanto Yuushi como Gakuto deciden separarse de ser pareja de dobles (es algo así como Secret Moon, otro fic de mi autoría que encontraras en mi perfil) así que sacaremos a flote el por qué, tanto uno como otro se separan llegando al resultado de los Nacionales en el partido contra Seigaku nuevamente. Bueno ya hablé mucho o.o ... ya me voy a hacer el primer capitulo que me corresponde a mi -., espero les guste.

Acotaciones: (Nunca suelo colocarlas pero bueno xD)

-Lo que está en cursiva es recuerdo y/o pensamiento.

Capitulo Uno: Recuerdo bajo la Lluvia

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Juego y partido para Seigaku, Pareja Kikumaru-Momoshiro, 6 juegos a 4" 

Como olvidarlo cuando el árbitro cantó el marcador del partido de dobles 2, sentí que mi orgullo era pisoteado y mi estilo de tenis fue destrozado desde los cimientos, sin embargo podría decir que le vencí dando el espectáculo, pero no pude vencer realmente en sus habilidades...

Siempre tenía que ser superior...

Suspiré suavemente, la regañiza de Sakaki-san no era para menos en realidad, mi resistencia era una mierda, no podía durar saltando más de media hora o ya terminaba tenido en la cancha respirando agitadamente y no podía hacer nada, eso me había dado cuenta hace tiempo y había trabajado en ello, pero solo.

Nunca compartí ese pequeño detalle con nadie, ni con el que era mi pareja de dobles designado para ese partido, el famoso Tensai del Hyoutei, Oshitari Yuushi.

Me pregunto que sentirá él en este momento, su rostro sigue exactamente, su semblante arrogante y esa sonrisa landina que debo aceptar, es encantadora en sus labios, él parece tan perfecto, sin embargo yo...

Voy caminando lentamente con la maleta al hombro, llevo el uniforme café del instituto y la corbata del mismo color solo que más oscura, el saco... nunca suelo usarlo, y cuando uso algo para cubrirme es un suéter del color adecuado, detesto los sacos, me veo extraño.

Bufé suavemente y me quedé mirando hacia el horizonte deteniéndome en mi caminata, y es que el viento comenzaba a correr con suavidad pero estaba haciendo frío y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, parecía que quería llover.

-Genial, lo ultimo que me falta es enfermarme...

Dije para mi mismo y apretando la maleta a mi hombro, comencé a correr gracias a que el cielo tronó anunciando que efectivamente iba a llorar y bastante fuerte si me lo preguntaban.

No bien llegué a la esquina y el agua comenzó a hacer aparición en forma de grandes gotas que atacaban a cuan desafortunado estuviese en la calle sin cubrirse en lo absoluto, incluyéndome a mi, por supuesto...

Me metí en un estilo restaurancito pequeño y me senté en una de las mesas dejando mi maleta junto al cristal y yo quedando al lado del pasillo, era mejor esto que nada, ya que me estaba maldiciendo internamente ya que había pedido a casa que iba solo caminando a casa de regreso.

Tenia que pensar, pero se me olvidó el detalle más importante : Estábamos en temporada de lluvias.

Una señorita amablemente se me acercó y me extendió un estilo menú plastificado y sacó una libretita.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?

-Ah... bueno... pues quiero algo caliente, lo que sea pero dulce... y... tráigame un café con leche caliente y algo de pan dulce solamente...

-Claro, con su permiso...

La chica sonriente tomó el menú y se retiró y yo perdí mis azulados ojos en el lugar, había de todo tipo de gente, desde colegialas que me miraban incesantemente y chicos que me miraban con recelo, señores que seguramente eran trabajadores de oficinas como simplemente subordinados que tomaban café y pasaban de mi.

Ahora que recuerdo, mi uniforme de la escuela es muy característico, somos la escuela de "ricachones" de la ciudad, suelo toparme de vez en cuando con algunos chicos que quieren pelea o chicas que quieren algo más conmigo por solo ser de Hyoutei.

Gentuza que detesto por cierto.

Suspiré y desvié mi mirada hacia el cristal que estaba al lado de mi y noté como todo se había tornado gris de un solo momento, la lluvia parecía ser bastante fuerte ya que el ruido de cómo caían las gotas al suelo era bastante notorio.

Relajante.

Aunque me encante el sol, los días donde pueda estar en el parque de diversiones tomando un helado y divirtiéndome haciendo saltos y acrobacias, también me fascinan los días de lluvia y eso es por que alguna vez entendí lo que valían en realidad...

Todo por que él me lo mostró una tarde cuando salíamos de la escuela, me dijo que la lluvia era un hermoso espectáculo, que le inspiraba para hacer sonar su violín cerca de la ventana, como si acompañara el canto de las gotas de agua al chocar con el piso con su pista musical.

Al momento me quedé analizando lo que acababa de decir y después solté una carcajada divertida, yo odiaba esos días, me aburría en ellos, solo ver como el agua caía era algo tan aburrido que prefería dormir como oso invernando cuando llovía.

Pero esa tarde, serio como siempre, solo me llevó a su casa, aún no teníamos tanta confianza como para llamarnos por nuestro nombre...

Flash Back 

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

_-Si no te das prisa, la lluvia nos alcanzará antes de llegar a casa... _

_-Oshitari, no vayas tan rápido! – el cabello de color rojizo en tono cereza, venia volando en el aire mientras corría detrás de un peliazul que caminaba a pasos grandes y rápidos, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo._

Recuerdo que le venía siguiendo los pasos apresurados, vamos, él era mucho más alto que yo y mis piernitas por mucho que lo intentasen, no podían dar los mismos pasos que él.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo...

_El cielo tronó estruendosamente haciendo el pequeño de cabellos cerezas se adelantase al grado de rebasar al más alto a pasos rápidos, el peliazul solo le sonrió con suavidad, casi ni siquiera se notó esa sonrisa, nadie la vio más que el propio peliazul en sus labios._

_Llegaron rápidamente a la casa del más alto y en la puerta ya los esperaban con dos toallas listas para secarse, y es que a pesar de comenzar a correr, la lluvia los había alcanzado metros antes de entrar al patio de la mansión y el llegar a la puerta principal fue una proeza que les hizo quedar empapados desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies._

_El menor comenzó a reclamarle al más alto del por que le hacia correr bajo la lluvia, mencionándole que últimamente andaba mal de salud, el mayor solo atinó a mirarlo y comenzó a subir escaleras arriba con la toalla en el cuello._

_-¿a dónde vas Oshitari?_

_-A mi recamara, por cierto, si te quedas ahí, así si terminarás enfermándote, así que ven conmigo, te daré algo para evitar que te enfermes de gravedad... _

-¿Por qué nunca pudiste ser realmente cariñoso conmigo...? –se preguntó con la manita en su mentón recargándolo en la mesita mirando la lluvia, en medio del recuerdo que ahora le asaltaba la mente, aquellos contados recuerdos que a pesar de ser extraños y quizá sin importancia para el otro, para él eran más que impredecibles guardarlos en su corazón.

Suspiró y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su café con leche había llegado y su pan de dulce también, la taza estaba humeante, seguramente estaba lo suficientemente caliente como para quemarle la lengua y sonrió.

_Habían entrado ambos a su recamara y el peliazul estaba ya cambiado de ropa con algo mucho más cómodo que el uniforme de la escuela, traía un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera, ambos de color azul oscuro como su cabello, estando parado frente a las cortinas de su recamara, solo dio un paso más para abrir esta y ver como la lluvia golpeaba su cristal y el jardín era bañado armoniosamente con sus gotas._

_Por su parte, el menor estaba sentado descuidadamente en la cama del otro con las piernas flexionadas en forma de flor de loto, también se había cambiado a algo que el mismo peliazul le había prestado, aunque claro le había quedado sumamente grande._

_Era un suéter negro y un pantalón gris oscuro, el suéter parecía más bien de alguien obeso en el cuerpecito del pelicereza._

_-Mukahi... ¿has notado lo fácil que es perder su mirada en la lluvia...?_

_-No, realmente yo detesto la lluvia, me aburre...-dijo despreocupadamente y se echó hacia atrás de la cama mirando el techo._

_No se dio cuenta cuando el más alto sacó un violín y comenzó a tocar, solo la música comenzaba a hacer resonancia en sus oídos, era una hermosa melodía que lo hizo incorporarse en la cama y vio algo que nunca pensó ver, algo que le dejó anonadado, como en una ensoñación._

_Las cortinas de los ventanales estaban abiertas, afuera se veía todo gris oscuro, y frente de él, el peliazul tocando con una finura su violín, una elegancia se desprendía del otro que parecía hipnotizarlo, quizá idiotizarlo y se le quedó mirando._

_-La lluvia es el llanto de alguien... es como si tu dejaras caer una lágrima por tu mejilla y llegara después al suelo... _

_-... un lamento... _

_El pelicereza terminó la frase y se sentó correctamente en la cama y después se incorporó acercándose al más alto, mirándolo directamente a su rostro, parecía tan calmado, parecía que nada le afectaba, era... después de el capitán, el más fuerte del equipo en cuestión de tenis, en juegos de palabras era difícil derrotarle, el único que lo había logrado era Atobe, y solo contadas veces._

_Era el príncipe perfecto... _

-El príncipe Yuushi... – susurró tomando un pedazo de pan y llevándoselo a la boca para disfrutar de la dulzura de este mirando hacia fuera, el cielo completamente oscuro y con el llanto de forma desesperada.

-Un lamento... –sonrió divertido y sonrió suavemente.

_El sonido del violín había logrado calmar al aburrido pelicereza y ahora estaba observando atentamente el paisaje, el jardín de la mansión de su compañero cubierto por un cielo gris que lo oscurecía todo pero por primera vez en su corta vida había visto la lluvia tan hermosa como hasta ahora, la melodía del violín y la compañía del otro hacían que el momento fuera sumamente especial._

_-Se acerca el torneo de Kantou... –dijo el peliazul sin dejar de tocar, el más bajo solo asintió y se giró a verle._

_-Lo sé, el entrenador seguramente nos llevará al torneo como cada año..._

_-Déjame jugar dobles contigo..._

_El pelicereza se giró a verlo atentamente, la melodía no cesaba y los ojos del peliazul estaban cerrados, estaba tan concentrado en tocar y en su petición, se veía... inquebrantable._

_-No tenemos experiencia jugando juntos... no hay confianza aún como para jugar bien y aún quiero ser titular... _

_-¿Eso crees? ... tu y yo estamos más conectados de lo que crees..._

-... conectados... verdad?... –una sonrisa escapo de sus labios cuando dejó la taza de café con leche caliente frente de si, susurrando las palabras con suma suavidad, los recuerdos a veces le hacían sentirse como en aquella ocasión.

Levantó la mirada y volvió a clavarla en el cristal que estaba ya escurriendo de gotas de lluvia siguiendo un camino de una gota que bajaba de forma impredecible.

_-... podremos hacer grandes cosas juntos... _

_-Dudo que Sakaki-sensei nos deje estar juntos sin experiencia, sin tener compatibilidad ni confianza... _

_-¿Confianza? ... eso falta para que digas que si?... _

_-Sí, supongo que si... aunque te conozco desde primer año, tu y yo casi no hemos convivido mucho... la verdad en este momento no sé por qué estoy aquí... _

_-¿Más pruebas quieres de que estamos conectados...?_

_-No entiendo... – _

_La música dejó de tocar y en ese momento Gakuto supo que en realidad era algo que esperaba, exactamente sabía que iba a hacer el más alto, sabia como, y en que momento lo haría, la caricia, aquel beso, aquella ternura... parecía conocerlo desde hace tanto tiempo... _

_No supo como pero su cuerpo reaccionó solo, sus manos le rodearon el cuello al mayor mientras que era abrazado por cu pequeña cinturita... al separarse del beso... _

_-Oshitari... _

_-No... dime Yuushi... desde ahora dime Yuushi... _

_-Yu... Yuushi... – le mayor sonrió y le volvió a besar con suma suavidad, temiendo lastimarlo, romperlo... _

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

_**Fin de Flash back**_

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el frío se impregnara en sus huesos y le hiciera sentirse solo por un solo momento y después se giró a ver la ventana...

Todo había pasado tan rápido, los entrenamientos juntos, el partido contra Seigaku que perdieron y su mente hecha jirones junto con aquel recuerdo, lo único hermoso que realmente tenía del peliazul, y es que la escena jamás se había repetido aunque el pelicereza lo buscara, nunca se podía volver a dar... nunca.

Y jamás volvieron a tocar el tema aunque se llamaban ambos por su nombre desde entonces.

Dolía en el pecho ya que jamás pudo volver a tocar a su príncipe de la forma en la que lo había prácticamente hecho suyo en un beso aquella tarde lluviosa hace tiempo... y esperaba algo, esperaba a alguien, y apareció...

Oshitari estaba ahí, caminando debajo de la lluvia como si nada pasando al lado de donde el estaba sentado, y como si realmente estuvieran conectados, como aquella tarde de lluvia donde se dieron su primer y único beso, ambos voltearon a verse a los ojos.

-Yuushi... –susurró suavemente al verlo parado ahí


	2. Caprichos

Yahg: Ikeeee!!!! Bueno esta vez me toca a mí. esta segunda parte, respecto a la primera espero no desilusionarlos. Mmmm que mas ahhhhh si muchas gracias a los que comentaron:

**Clowreed1, ****Tomoka**** y ****amynaoko**

Respuesta general: Gracias y si la Dirty es genial muahahaha, nosotras seguiremos escribiendo mientras ustedes sigan leyendo.

Acotaciones

-Lo que está en cursiva es recuerdo y/o pensamiento.

* * *

Capitulo Dos: Caprichos

By Dirty Pair

Voy caminando lentamente con la maleta al costado, la recargo en mi hombro y me pregunto por que, ahhh si ya recuerdo por él. Llevo el uniforme café del instituto y la corbata del mismo color solo que más oscura, el saco me gusta como se me ve

Había caminado sin rumbo fijo la mayor parte del día desde que salí del instituto, debería ir a casa pero que flojera, si iba a la mansión posiblemente haría lo que desde hace tiempo entretiene mi tarde… pensar en ti

"_Déjame jugar dobles contigo"_

Esa frase me sonaba en la cabeza cada vez que lo recordaba, ese había sido el inicio de nuestro emparejamiento.

_Esa tarde habían practicado como esclavos debido al mal humor de Keigo y solo fueron detenidos por que Sakaki los miro con buenos ojos_

_-Ya es sufucuente, la practica acabo- dicho eso el hombre desapareció todos agradecieron el gesto. _

_En los vestidores nos alistamos para partir y lo vi- Hey Gakuto, podría hablar contigo a la salida, si deseaba pedir algo era el momento. El me miro con la cara confundida y sin embargo acepto._

_Lo demás fue rápido salimos y le pedí que me acompañara a casa a pesar de sus suplicas por que no fuera tan aprisa me siguió y llegamos empapados a mi casa una vez hay hablamos sobre los gustos del clima y demás. _

Viendo lo sentado en mi cama me di cuenta que me gustaría que siempre se quedara hay conmigo y entonces

"_Déjame jugar dobles contigo" _fue la frase que formularon mis labios el me miro con desconfianza y empecé a aclarar el punto que la verdadera razón de su visita era discutir tal tema.

"_Confianza" _la pactamos aquella tarde, pero ahora pienso que nos equivocamos nos falto tiempo para ello y no solo robar de nuestros labios todo lo que queríamos.

El resultado fue una derrota cortesía del Seigaku, ellos eran buenos pero nosotros deberíamos de ser mejores, sin embargo fallamos y pagamos el precio. . Aun recuerdo el momento en que grite me grito nos enojamos y nos mandamos muy lejos aquella tarde estábamos en los vestidores después de nuestra derrota el dijo algo como para animarnos

-Esforcémonos y volvamos a ser titulares - dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa

Por mi parte estaba furioso conmigo mismo, y al escuchar sus palabra en vez de calmarme me moleste mas y….

_- CLARO SIEMPRE Y CUANDO NO VUELVAS A CANSARTE, CREO QUE UN CHICO DE PRIMARIA AGUANTARIA MAS QUE TU- Hay Estaba Súper Tensai y su Lengua Filosa._

El bajo la minada y susurro algo que me sonó como no me culpes de todo, al instante su casa se elevo y con todo el volumen de su voz – _AL MENOS YO HICE EL INTENTO DE MOVERME _– me dijo

Al poco rato lo que vino no solo fueron gritos, aun tengo recuerdo- el tensai se froto suavemente la comisura de los labios y sonrió con melancolía. Y se acabo los dobles juntos. Poco después me entere de todo lo que hiciste para esa fecha, entrenaste por tu cuenta y eso casi nadie lo aprecio, incluido yo. Tal vez merezco que me caiga un camión de basura.

Siguió caminando pensando en que podré hacer para obtener una oportunidad para hablar contigo y de la nada una gota de agua llega a mi nariz.

-genial Kami-sama es tan grande que en vez del apestoso camión, me castigara con un tormenta, eso lo percibo al ver al celo con sus cargadas y negras nubes, es justo creo pues el día que tanto me gustaba me traiciona.

La lluvia arrecia mojándome hasta la conciencia, será bueno pues necesita limpieza, y que mas da tal vez nunca quieras volverme a hablar. La gente corre en busca de refugio y yo como si nada

-Achu!!!!- ahhhhh un resfriado mmm no me hace ilusión por lo que sin muchas ganas apuro el paso, talvez me sira de escondite aquel restaurante.

_Oshitari... _

_-No... Dime Yuushi... desde ahora dime Yuushi... _

Aquella vez después del beso yo también quería asegurarme de que la confianza fuera por los dos

_-Bueno ya que yo soy Yuushi, tu ya no serás solo Gakuto, te parece Kahi-chan- _dije sonriendo, el me miro he hizo un puchero

_-No me agrada mucho mi nombre, pero si eso es lo que quieres- _me dijo y yo me quede pensando

-_Mengo, entonces que te parece solo Gakushi_ – me le acerque y lo abrace, mis labios quedaron a la altura de su oído – _claro este solo será para cuando estemos solos, ne??_

_- u llllllll u – Yuushi!!!!_

Estaba parado bajo la lona que servia de protección para las mesas del exterior y me dio la impresión de que alguien me hablo sin saber por que me gire y lo vi. Realmente estábamos conectados o solo era un capricho de Kami-sama.

Detrás de ese vidrio estaba el viéndome, con los ojos sorprendidos, yo esperaba que se molestaría con solo verme y cambiaria de mesa. No quería que el estuviera incomodo por lo que mejor era seguir mi marcha, justo en ese momento su pequeña mano se alzo en forma de saludo y una mueca de ….. Alivio cruzo sus labios. Torpemente mi mano se alzo y salude de igual forma.

Tal vez este día después de todo no sería tan malo. Me guie hasta la puerta y la campanilla del lugar me dio la bienvenida. Llegue hasta su mesa ambos nos quedamos callados esperando algo y al mismo tiempo nos saludamos como niños que no se había visto en su vida

hola , puedo sentame – fue lo único que pude decir

El se quedo callado viéndome de los pies a la cabeza y yo nerviosamente esperaba su sentencia.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno esto serìa la segunda parte, ojala les haya gustado y si no mmmmm no me maten please!!!


	3. El plan de Atobe

_**Titulo:**_** El Plan de Atobe**

_**Autor :**_** Algodón de Azúcar con la cuenta de Dirty Pair**

_**Notas**_**: Primero, recordemos que este fic es la mezcla de Mizuki Jaime (Antes Yahg) y Algodón de Azúcar (antes Tsubame Gaeishi), para hacer un fic relacionado con nuestra pareja Yaoi favorita, la Dirty Pair, por eso del nombre de la cuenta xD.**

**Otra cosa, agrtadesco profundamente todos sus reviews tanto para el capitulo de Mizuki como para el mío, este es el capítulo tercero, espero lo disfruten mucho.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me había quedado helado al verlo ahí parado del otro lado del cristal del restaurante, mojándose, aunque en realidad ya estaba más que empapado.

Por dentro sentía un sin fin de emociones revueltas, no sabía si darme la media vuelta e irme de ahí, o quedármele viendo aún por el cristal, pero aunque hubiese tenido la oportunidad de elegir, simplemente mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba ahí mirándole, estaba observándole, cuanto… cuanto… yo...

Bajé la mirada un segundo y después, al volver a levantarla, ya no estaba, me alarmé por que creí que se habría ido, ya que me había mirado, nuestros ojos se cruzaron, seguramente se fue.

Sin embargo una voz ronca y sensual hizo que todos los nervios de mi espalda se tensaran al grado de levantarme de un brinco de mi asiento.

-Hola, puedo sentarme?

-A-ah… s-sí, siéntate… -fue todo lo que pude articular para sentarme junto con él frente a frente.

No hubo palabras por unos instantes hasta que yo dejé caer un poco la cuchara sobre la porcelana de mi taza de chocolate.

-Veo que también te agarró la lluvia… es un problema que comience a llover… -dije con algo de fastidio intentando no tocar directamente el tema de nuestros recuerdos, aquella primera tarde que la pasamos juntos y que decidimos se pareja de dobles, mi corazón se contrajo de pronto al recordarlo, aún abrazándote.

Suspiré y Yuushi me veía atentamente al rostro, lo sabía y lo sentía ya que no había otra mirada que pesara más que la de él mismo, quizá la de Atobe se comparara con sus hermosos ojos profundos, pero no, nadie podía vencerle.

Cuando levanté la mirada para intentar retarle con esta, sosteniéndole sus ojos azules, ahora era él quien tenia la mirada baja, como si estuviese huyendo de mis ojos, y eso me enfureció de cierta manera ya que me recordaba aquella escena cuando discutimos después del partido contra Seigaku.

Sus reclamos, sus gritos … y por último sus golpes me dolieron tanto, que quizá las marcas en el cuerpo se hayan borrado, pero no las de mi alma y mi corazón, seguían ahí frescas, seguían ahí arraigadas y me lastimaban cada que las recordaba.

Intenté suspirar profundamente para olvidarme de eso, no tenia ánimo para discutir ahora con él otra vez.

-Veo que estás preocupado por algo, puedo preguntar por qué?... –dije como si sonara casualmente y él levantó la mirada, enterró sus ojos en los míos y me di cuenta de que su máscara se había endurecido otra vez mientras tenia los ojos ocultos a mi.

Me aterroricé por que detestaba a ese "súper tensai" del demonio, lo odiaba con toda mi alma y quería destruirlo, solo causaba problemas, solo me hería cada vez más con esas miradas frías, con esas sonrisas arrogantes y ese porte altanero.

Arrugué el entrecejo dándole a entender de que no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por él, que aunque sabía que tenia las de perder en su contra, no me rendiría si no hasta el final.

Yuushi desvió la mirada y me quedé sorprendido.

-No es nada importante, así que no te preocupes… -me respondió como si nada y yo solo logré alcanzar su mano para apretársela, obligándole a mirarme, lo cual funcionó espléndidamente.

Cuando tuve su atención visual, primero le fulminé con la mirada y la fui suavizando hasta regalarle una sonrisa, quizá una sonrisa triste, por que ya no confiaba en mí y de cierta manera yo mismo había sido el que provocara tal cosa, aunque no veía que exagerara tanto las cosas para no contarme nada más de si mismo.

-Entonces quita esa cara afligida que cualquier pensaría que acabas de terminar con tu novia…-le solté soltándole la mano para tomar la taza de mi chocolate y llevármelo a los labios saboreando el dulce sabor a chocolate caliente.

Cuando él iba a agregar algo más, mi celular llamó y yo lo respondí mientras mi rostro se iluminaba.

-Sí Hiyoshi, estoy en el café de siempre… aja, estoy con Yuushi,…ah! No!, no empieces! … si, vas a quedarte en mi casa?... avisaste? … bien, entonces… aja… si, con esta lluvia llegaré tarde… ok, entonces te espero… chao! – colgué el móvil y noté la mirada de Yuushi, era una mirada por demás fría.

Afilé la mirada un segundo y le pregunté enfrentándomele.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Quién era?

-Hiyoshi, dice que quiere quedarse en mi casa hoy

-No

-¿No? … ¿a que te refieres?...

Antes de que Yuushi respondiera, mi móvil volvió a sonar y lo contesté extrañado, ahora era Jiroh

-Sí... ¿qué quieres?... ah?!, pero si... si, se va a quedar conmigo... no... si, bueno... quizá... no... Yuushi?, está conmigo, por? ... ah... no, no pienso llevarlo a mi casa... dije que no... –fruncí el ceño- que no!... –giré los ojos hacia arriba y suspiré frustrado- bien, está bien... mínimo ya avisaron? ... si... QUE?!, COMO QUE MI...-miré a todas partes y bajé la voz- ... como que mi madre ya sabe?!... explícate!... Atobe, nadie más podía haber sido... si, si, dile a ese arrogante que me las va a pagar... bye! –

Colgué de forma brusca y me acomodé en mi asiento dejando caer mi cuerpo hacia atrás con un suspiro resignado, cansado y fastidiado, mi mueca representaba exactamente lo que significaba aquel suspiro.

-Quieren que vayamos a mi casa, al parecer "Atobe-sama" tiene algo preparado... –dije intentando imitar el apodo de Atobe de la forma más ridícula que pude, y por lo que vi, el semblante aparentemente dolido y molesto de Yuushi, se ablandó al grado de sonreír, yo le correspondí la sonrisa.

-Sí es orden de Atobe, tenemos que irnos...

-Sí, claro!... corramos bajo la lluvia por que Atobe-sama nos llama!... –después de hacer mi drama, le miré enfadado, Yuushi sonrió.

-Nunca cambias con respecto a Atobe...

-No soy de los que cambian fácilmente y lo sabes...

-Quién mejor que yo lo sabe... ahora, déjame hablar a la mansión para que nos pasen a recoger e ir a tu casa...

-¿Tengo opción?...

-No...

La sonrisa quizá burlona de Yuushi me hacia pensar que se estaba mofando de mi, sin embargo cuando le escuché decir mi nombre aún por la llamada solicitando la limosina para ambos, me quedé pasmado, había olvidado como sonaba mi nombre así de suave de sus labios, lo único que recordaba era aquella forma tan venenosa con la que dijo mi nombre aquella vez.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, de pronto sentí una mano en mi rostro y me sobresalté, cuando le miré Yuushi ya estaba a mi lado.

-Vamos...

Le miré con cara de no entender bien pero me levanté de mi asiento para seguirle fuera del local.


End file.
